ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jenny Moran
Jenny Moran is a former member of the defunct Ghost Smashers, ex-Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission municipal liaison, and Ray Stantz' girlfriend. History Jenny Moran graduated college with a Masters in Business Administration and went to work at a venture capital firm. Jenny was lured away to the Ghost Smashers, founded by Ron Alexander, taken by the idea of being able to protect the public from the supernatural. TomWaltz Tweet 4/26/18 During the team's debut at the Lincoln Center, Jenny took the first shot at the Phantom of the Opera but went a little wide and hit only his right arm. Weeks later, after Ron shoved Ray Stantz to the ground, Jenny showed some concern but nonetheless left with her teammates. In November, during a meeting set up by Walter Peck between the Ghost Smashers and Ghostbusters, Jenny introduced herself to Ray. Ray came up with an idea to close the distance and trap the Megaspook. He and Jenny flew to the Megaspook in the Ecto-Gyro. Jenny was thrilled and loved the plan. In the following year, sometime in the summer, Jenny wrangled Ray out of the Firehouse for coffee at Pequod's in Broadway. Ray filled her in on the circumstances behind the Ghostbusters' disappearance and how everyone was adjusting to the experience. Jenny took some delight in learning her former boss Ron was transferred to Chicago, as she thought the city was in the middle of nowhere. After Ray finished talking about the Collectors' Limbo, he cheered up a little and Jenny alluded to her interest on going out for dinner sometime. On October 30, during a staff meeting, Ray suggested bringing in Jenny as a temp worker to help deal with the surge in supernatural activity but he was shot down by Peck. Ray Stantz (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9" (2013) (Comic p.7). Ray says: "... We could always call Jenny." Ray and Jenny went a few more dates. Dramatis Personae (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.iii). Dramatis Personae reads: "Has gone on a few dates with Ray." Jenny was hired by the Ghostbusters to help with the Hart Island incident. While explaining the events caused by Tiamat, Ray went into a trance. After Peter woke him up with a slap, Ray had short term memory loss. Jenny reminded him of who Dani and Lou were and why they were there. Ray remembered and continued on about the island. After another trance, Ray woke up on fire. Jenny grabbed his Slime Blower and put out the flames with the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. After the Tiamat incident, Walter Peck hired Jenny Moran to more closely liaise between the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission and Ghostbusters. Jenny paid Janine a visit at the Warehouse. After Janine admitted to missing the Firehouse, Jenny informed her repairs were soon coming to a close but PCOC was erring on the side of safety to keep OSHA satisfied. Jenny insisted she happened to be in the neighborhood and asked Janine how Japan was. Janine informed her of the piles of paperwork she faced there and currently. Jenny asked her why she didn't hire someone to help lighten the work load. Janine revealed every Class 7 incident added more and more red tape to get through in order to hire someone. Jenny implored her to start looking for a new employee and she would take care of the red tape. Janine was surprised then happily hugged Jenny, nearly causing her to spill a tray of Pequod's she brought. Later in the week, Jenny had a late lunch with Ray at the All Night Deli on the Lower East Side. She couldn't believe he would get to go to Italy next week. Ray invited her to come along but Jenny stated her first trip to Italy would not involve ghost hunting nor would it entail any proximity to Peter. She excused herself to get back to work, including getting permission for equipment like the Portable Ecto-Containment Unit to clear customs. She asked Ray to bring her back a souvenir. Jenny spoke with Melanie on the phone and mentioned the New York Branch's under staffing issues. Melanie told her she was willing to put in time when she was in the city between investigations. About a week later, At 2 pm local time, Janine and Jenny held open interviews for two hours. Jenny relayed the news about Melanie helping out. Jenny made arrangements with Erland Vinter's people to send the Ghostbusters' equipment over to Ireland for a case personally overseen by Peck. Jenny, Kylie, and Melanie waited in the Firehouse basement for Peter, Winston, and Janine to return with a parallel Egon to stand-in for their missing Egon. Both Jenny and Melanie admitted they would never use the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. A Granny Gross ghost used the teleporter to cross over. Kylie and Jenny ran upstairs to grab some equipment but by the time they got back, the ghost was trapped by Winston and Peter. After Kaia May passed along new demands by Vinter, Peter had Jenny inform PCOC of their impending search for the key and map to the Rauoskinna. Jenny approved a nearly $400,000 expense as the teams departed on chartered jets to Chile and Japan since the Ghostbusters' municipal agreement established an emergency budget for use in the prevention of foreseeable catastrophic paranormal events. As an added boon, she saved about $30,000 on the flight to Chile by pooling with a couple of honeymooners from Long Island. Janine and Jenny handled all the calls, including a bothersome Poltergeist in Gracie Mansion. After the bust, they met with Peck at the PCOC office to discuss the request for reimbursement. A day and a half after the Ghostbusters returned with the Rauoskinna, Jenny visited the Firehouse and looked over the book with Ray and Kylie. She was amazed at all the Latin and realized she was looking at a recipe for roast sheep. Kylie explained it was as much a bad diary as it was a spellbook. Jenny read another torn page aloud but Kylie quickly covered her mouth. She warned it was one of the dangerous entries and they believed the spell could trigger an apocalypse-level event or summon something very powerful. When the conversation turned to Egon, Jenny asked if they thought of trying something else yet like a seance or hooking up one of Peter's psychic friends to a device. Kevin called the upstairs phone and alerted Ray of a call from Loftur. Loftur set up a meeting in Central Park at midnight. Ray and Jenny rushed to the Renaissance Pizzaria to inform Peter, Janine, and Melanie in person. At 11:55 pm, near the Central Park entrance at Warner LeRoy Place and Central Park West near W 67th Street, Jenny checked in with Officer Mike. She made sure the park was cleared out of civilians then thanked him. Mike admitted he loved working security for the Ghostbusters because it paid triple time. Jenny remarked knew that because it came out of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission's budget. Mike wished her good luck as she headed into meet up with the Ghostbusters. At 11:59 pm, Jenny caught with the others at Umpire Rock. After Loftur blasted at Ray and easily blocked Melanie's shot, Jenny thought it was time to fight fire with fire. She took out the page excerpt she almost read at the Firehouse and cast it. Loftur was infuriated with her amateur attempt. Jenny was covered in flames and everyone present but Winston were teleported to Hell. She felt a great evil. Ray and Janine helped her up. After a journey along the River Styx, they were all suddenly taken from Hell and brought to Craig Liath by Aibell. She called in her favor with Peter and wanted the Rauoskinna. Jenny didn't want a monster like her to own the book, so she fired a Proton Stream and destroyed it. Aibell was enraged and Jenny was torn apart by her angry wail. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Finally, there is Ms. Moran -- she's something wholly different, and this may well have something to do with the manner of her passing (which was being torn apart by the wail of an angry banshee before her time)." The others were sent back to Central Park. Ray didn't realize she was dead at first and assumed she was left behind. Jenny manifested as a ghost. Ray refused to believe this was how things were going to end. Jenny promised she wasn't going anywhere. They kissed and hugged. The next day, Jenny helped with Egon's analysis and asked him several questions such as what he remembered after he died. Egon and Ray exhaustively researched Jenny and discovered the true capabilities of a Class 4 extended beyond their initial hypothesis. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "As our associate, Jenny Moran, has proven, the true capabilities of a Class 4 extend further than even Dr. Spengler and myself had initially hypothesized. Since her technical demise, we've been exhaustively researching Ms. Moran's current quantum state along with all advantages and disadvantages such a state might provide." They verified Jenny was in full control of her faculties and she was able to reason and react as well as any sane individual. In addition, it was determined she wasn't trapped in a cyclical manifestation. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.23). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Ms. Moran is in full control of her faculties, able to reason and react as well as any sane individual, more over, she is not trapped in a cyclical manifestation." She could easily pass as human. To add to the matter, her P.K.E. reading was not quite as pronounced as other ghost classes, especially when she took a corporeal form. She and ghosts like her could go unnoticed in a standard sweep. They subjected her to Psychomagnotheric Slime and learned she would revert back to her default ethereal form. Jenny even volunteered to be trapped. She likened it to being put under full anesthesia and felt no pain or ill effects. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "For the record, Ms. Moran has also been able to relate first hand the conditions of the ghost traps from the perspective of one with a full human consciousness: she likens it to being put under full anesthesia. Quick and painless oblivion, and no ill aftereffects." While the Ghostbusters were out on a call in the afternoon, Jenny lectured Cait Banner, Evan Torres, and Zoe Zawadzki instead of Ray. Jenny began with a warning and cautioned them that being a Ghostbuster was dangerous. Zoe joked she heard Aloe Vera was good for fingers singed by proton streams. Jenny suddenly shifted her face into a beast and yelled it wasn't a joke. Jenny returned to her standard appearance and confirmed she was ghost then told them to grab a P.K.E. Meter. As they scanned her, Jenny told them P.K.E. readings were the only guaranteed way to confirm a Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation because they had stronger ties to the physical world than most ghosts. Kevin Tanaka entered the room and presented their new classmate Garrett Parker. Garrett was naturally surprised Jenny was a ghost. Kevin assured him she was a friendly ghost then introduced him to Cait, Evan, and Zoe. Cait and Zoe proposed they take over Garrett's orientation. Jenny agreed to take a break and went to drink some of Peter's good coffee. She instructed them to show Garrett what not to touch and to stay away from anything that could explode. They didn't heed her warning and opened a portal with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Garrett was almost pulled through by a ghost on the other side. A couple of weeks after the incident, Jenny and Ray supervised a Ghostbusters 101 session with a cadet named Ms. Zeigler at the Warehouse. Ray was called away to Ray's Occult to authenticate a collector's item. Jenny continued to coach Zeigler on capturing a Soar Throat Ghost in the giant cube enclosure. Jenny eventually acknowledged Cait. Cait pointed out they were being treated like interns - slime detail, dust duty, and running errands left and right. She wanted to know when they were going to be taught ghostbusting again. She suspected it was because they weren't paying customers. Jenny snapped and reminded her of the teleportation unit incident. She reiterated they could have been hurt or worse and hoped they didn't attract another demigod. She could feel something was wrong. Cait reminded her they already apologized then critiqued Jenny's use of the word "blasted". Jenny was interrupted by a call from Janine. Cait wondered how she had pockets. Jenny reported Cait hadn't blown anything up in the Warehouse yet and three cadets managed to capture a ghost without incident. She told Jenny to call Ray while she notified the others of an emergency at Battery Park, twin Statues of Liberty on Liberty Island. Jenny told Cait to let Zeigler out of the cube. Jenny got a call from Egon asking about the 101 pilot team. She informed him they already left the Warehouse and went home for the night but recalled Ray still had a class scheduled the next day. She asked if something was up. Egon replied "yes" and hung up. Jenny wondered if it would kill him to say goodbye like a normal person. She told a cadet named Elaine no one could take samples of Psychomagnotheric Slime home. She put the jar back where she found it. After the dimensional bleed incident was resolved, Jillian Holtzmann had some residual memories of Ray's and recalled she knew what it was like to make out with a ghost. Jenny started research on an entity the Ghostbusters encountered in the City Water Tunnel No. 3. She pointed out to Ray that he could have showered at home. Ray contended the Firehouse had better water pressure. Going on the fact the ghost had a head shaped like a pumpkin and an Irish accent, Jenny focused on a ghost that manifested during the festival of Samhain. Once Ray came out of the shower, she presented a page from "A Book of Pagan Rituals" to him that had an old drawing that resembled the ghost. She felt his head looked more like a turnip. Ray consulted "The Old Book of Magic" and learned the ghost wasn't seen in centuries and was believed to have been banished by a druid that learned its real name. Ray remembered the druids didn't have a tradition of writing so the ghost's real name was lost and hoped their modern arsenal was comparable. Jenny warned him to be careful. Ron interrupted them and suggested putting her into the Containment Unit for safekeeping. Jenny was surprised and asked why he was paying them a visit. Ron joked about her going easy with the cold shoulder because it was bringing down the room temperature and it was bad for the skin then pointed out Ray wasn't wearing any pants and only had a towel on. Jenny became angry and red and went through the wall and cabinets. Ray stated she was still sensitive about her condition. Peter, Winston, and Kylie returned from the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant bust. Peter called out to Janine but Jenny informed him she was out on a meeting. Peter was surprised and wanted to know with who. Peter didn't think she just met with people, stopped and wondered if she did. Jenny informed him she did all the time, took some papers from the file cabinet, and flew upstairs. Peter unknowingly helped cause an overload when he deposited the Trap, during a diagnostic, just as Ron and Holtzmann secretly tested their Remote Access Teleportation Unit. Janine and Jenny went to a hospital a few blocks away from the Firehouse to check on Peter's progress or lack of. They stopped at Pequod's stand. Jenny stated she hated hospitals. Janine wondered why since she was dead and couldn't be overcharged anymore. She apologized and admitted she never thought how the place would make her feel. Jenny told her it was fine but revealed she could sense things she would rather not sense. She detected Peter was fine for the most part. Janine joked she wasn't worried until she got an ugly stack of paperwork for his next of kin. Before Jenny could ask further about the next of kin, Janine revealed to her that Peck offered the liaison job. Jenny was surprised and told her she would be great at it since she knew the ins and outs of the business better than anyone else and knew how to keep the Ghostbusters in line. Janine wasn't so sure the trade offs were worth it: a say in things and a lot of freedom for new responsibilities and a little more money. Jenny advised her not to make decisions based on maybes but she was interrupted. Jenny sensed something came for Peter. She entered the mental plane and jumped the entity posing as Dana Barrett Jenny yelled at Peter to run but Peter pointed out he had nowhere to run to. Tiamat tossed Jenny and explained she was just trying to pass along a warning. She added he was in danger and quizzed him on the nature of a spectral entity -- ghosts, gods, demons, creatures that exist only in dreams -- and how they were all the same thing but different. She walked to the "refrigerator" and continued. She spoke of individuals that were born and existed as a "mass of psychokinetic energy" and nothing more but weren't gods or monsters with no aim to destroy or haunt. Then she hinted these individuals had their predators. Tiamat opened the "refrigerator" door and warned those predators had a vested interest in keeping the Ghostbusters from becoming a permanent interdimensional presence or they would affect the balance and create chaos. Peter asked her to wait but she pushed him through. Before Jenny left of her own volition, she told Tiamat she found the warning too convenient because it was exactly the kind of thing that the Ghostbusters would believe in: a prophecy, a conspiracy, and a complex situation involving monsters in the dark. She asked why she would give Peter the runaround. Jenny admitted she didn't know but was going to find out. Peter came to, back in his body, surrounded by the other Ghostbusters, Janine, and Jenny. He told them about the warning but realized it was real vague and full of a lot of unnecessary details, like a con job. He suggested they limit their studies of the multiverse but Egon briefed him on the issue of missing entities and the Containment Unit being on the brink of structural collapse. Two days later, Jenny was present at the meeting of Ghostbusters at the Warehouse. Upon returning to the Firehouse, Jenny overheard Peck and denied the situation was getting worse. Peck wanted more information and cited the Mayor as an excuse. Jenny pointed out the Containment Unit was already being monitored and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W, Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M, and Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q were at their disposal to go out on any calls. Ray 68-M announced, in Japanese, he was ready to blow a lot of things up. Kevin immediately told Peck he didn't understand him. Peck exclaimed he already knew what that Ray said then asked about the teleportation unit. Jenny brushed him off and went to retrieve notes for technical consultant, Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E. Peck hurried up the stairs to the second floor and asked for her honest assessment of how bad it was. Jenny remembered they were still getting check-ins at least. Peck still found it hard to accept that transmissions from and travel to other universes was happening. Jenny admitted she was surprised no anonymous government agents ever came to take everything away. Peck revealed he made it clear how easily the Ghostbusters' shoddy technology could end all life on Earth without the proper care and maintenance. Slimer suddenly screamed at Slimer 80-C, Slimer 68-R, Slimer 68-E, and Slimer 68-Q. They hid behind Jenny. Jenny was touched Peck was protecting the Ghostbusters in his own way. Peck clarified he was protecting the country and reiterated he expected to be appraised with regular check-ins. She suggested he go to the Warehouse and coyly leaned over his shoulder to kiss him. Then the four Slimers kissed him at the same time instead of her. He swore. Despite the ghosts being recaptured and the ghosts captured in the team's absence, the Containment Unit was still nearing meltdown. Jenny called the Warehouse from the basement. Kevin Beckman answered the phone and passed it over to Ray. She informed Ray of the developments. She asked him if there were any filled Traps laying around. She estimated one more ghost was needed and the unit was about to blow up. Ray wanted to drive down there but Jenny was realistic and knew there was no way he would come in time. Jenny promised they would see each other again one way or another. He realized what she meant and tried to get her to stand down. He thought of Slimer next but the phone fell silent. With little choice or time, Jenny sacrificed herself and went into the Containment Unit. It stabilized and returned to normal working order. After a day's worth of work, Egon, Ray, Egon 68-R, and Holtzmann of 80-C finished work on the Containment Observation TV. Once the grid was stable and the monitor was ready, it was turned on. It worked and Ray inputted Jenny's P.K.E. signature. Jenny was found and appeared on the TV screen but a Mail Fraud Ghost charged her. Ray was aghast but Holtzmann told him to slow down. Jenny punched out the ghost. Holtzmann declared they were locked in there with her. Ray was relieved and hugged everyone at once. Ray vowed to make sure Jenny's promise they would see each other again would come true. Classification Jenny manifested as a semi-corporeal Class 4. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Story So Far page). Narrator says: "Egon got better, but Jenny manifested as a semi-corporeal Class 4." Powers Jenny, as a ghost, can pass as fully human, down to tangibility, because she had stronger ties to the physical world than most ghosts. Jenny Moran (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.13). Jenny Moran says: "A Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation has stronger ties to the physical world than most ghosts. They - we - can pass as fully human, down to tangibility. A PKE reading is the only guaranteed way to be sure - and you want to be sure." Jenny can take a corporeal form and appear mostly indistinguishable from a living, breathing human being. In her corporeal form, she maintains a strict room temperature, doesn't leave behind any ectoplasmic residue, and can consume food. It is unknown if she can taste it or if the sense is purely psychosomatic. When Jenny reverts to her default state, anything she consumed drops to the floor. Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "To start off with, while her general default state is "ghostly" (i.e. transparent, and with a visible aura) Ms. Moran can pass for human. She looks normal, is tangible, and does not leave ectoplasmic residue on contact. She can consume food (and, apparently, even taste it -- although that may be purely psychosomatic). That said, Ms. Moran does not actually possess the ability to digest anything she consumes, and it will be messily left behind whenever she returns to her default state. Her form maintains strict room temperature. Her PKE reading is not quite as pronounced as other ghost classes, especially when she is maintaining a tangible form. It would be easy to miss the difference on a standard sweep." She also displayed the ability to partially shift her physical form, from neck to head, to a monstrous one and enter the mental plane. Trivia *Jenny Moran is visually based on Donna Dixon, wife of Dan Aykroyd. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/19/12 *Jenny appeared in one of Ray's dreams, "reprising" the role of Karen Boyer that Donna Dixon portrayed in the movie "Spies Like Us" *Jenny is a fan of Ray's Occult Books. Jenny Moran (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #15" (2012) (Comic p.4). Jenny says: "I know, I love your store." *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Jenny's photo is to the right of Janine. *Originally, Jenny Moran was going to be the 4th New Ghostbuster but Erik Burnham decided to add someone with technical expertise, Ron Alexander. Erik Burnham Tumblr 2/15/13 *On the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13, Jenny makes a cameo. *Jenny always wanted to go to Japan. Jenny Moran (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.13). Jenny says: "Come on, I bet it was great! I've always wanted to go." *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 5, Jenny and Ray are wearing outfits that Monica McNeil and Clifford Skridlow respectively wore in the 1983 movie "Doctor Detroit." **McNeil was portrayed by Donna Dixon whom Jenny is visually based on **Skridlow was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd *Based on the volume of people that showed up at the Ghostbusters open interviews, seen in Ghostbusters International #3, Jenny has a knack for advertising, copy writing, timing, and drawing in applicants. *On page 6 of Ghostbusters International #3, panel 2, Jenny's outfit is based on one worn by Donna Dixon to a premiere of "Yogi Bear" (2010). Her husband Dan Aykroyd voiced Yogi in the movie. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters International #8, panel 2: **Jenny referred to Star Wars character Han Solo and nods to his line about odds in Empire Strikes Back when he tells C-3PO, "Never tell me the odds." **Jenny asked if the Containment Unit could suck in ghosts. The animated series' unit was capable of such a function. *On page 16 panel 2, of Ghostbusters International #10, Jenny's outfit is based on one worn by Donna Dixon in episodes of the 1980s television series "Bosom Buddies", such as season 2 episode 7 "All You Need is Love". *On page 12 panel 2 of Ghostbusters International #11, Jenny's flightsuit is miscolored tan. *On page 12 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Jenny's scary form is visually based on the true form of Victor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Victor the Happy Ghost". *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Jenny appears below Rookie and Ron. *Jenny appears on Cover A of Ghostbusters 101 #6 but doesn't appear in the main issue in her present state as a ghost. She is seen briefly in the memory of the Hart Island battle when she was still alive. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Jenny reveals she hates hospitals. Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.4). Jenny Moran says: "I hate hospitals." *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Jenny's outfit is based on an outfit worn by Donna Dixon in the early 1980s TV Show "Bosom Buddies" season 2 episode 2 "There's No Business...". *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Jenny jumping into Peter's mind was a last minute addition by Erik Burnham. erikburnham Tweet #1 4/18/18 *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Jenny is featured. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 1, inside Jenny's box are Hallmark The Real Ghostbusters paper plates, C.A. Reed The Real Ghostbusters Hot and Cold Cups, and a C.A. Reed The Real Ghostbusters Table Cover. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, in panel 2, Jenny's book is visually based on Cryptozoic's Ghostbusters Trading Cards binder. *Jenny appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 **Volume 2 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #9 ****Mentioned by Ray ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover only ***Volume 9 ****Mentioned on page 97 **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on page 3 by Kylie. Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.3). Kylie says: "So, anyway, Jenny got the Vinter people to send over the equipment and the mobile containment unit, and I escorted the rest of the gear from NYC myself." ***Ghostbusters International #8 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Alluded to on Dramatis Personae Page in Ray's biography. Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae). Line reads: "In love with a ghost (but not the one from Fort Detmerring)." ***Mentioned on Story So Far Page Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Story So Far Page). Narrator says: "During this adventure, Egon Spengler and Jenny Moran were both killed." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #1 ****Alluded to on Ray's bio in Dramatis Personae Dramatis Personae, Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae Page). Line reads: "Is dating a ghost." ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ***Ghostbusters 101 #4 ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #8 References Gallery JennyMoran.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #13 JennyMoran05.jpg|As seen in Ray's dream in Volume 1 Issue #14 JennyMoran12.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #14 JennyMoran13.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran14.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran15.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran16.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran11.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #15 JennyMoran04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 JennyMoran03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 JennyMoranIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI JennyMoran06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17 JennyMoran07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 JennyMoran08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 JennyMoran09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 JennyMoran10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 JennyMoran17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 JennyMoran18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 JennyMoran19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 JennyMoran20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 JennyMoran21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 JennyMoran22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 JennyMoran23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 JennyMoran24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 JennyMoran25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 JennyMoran26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 JennyMoran27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #8 JennyMoran28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 JennyMoran29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 JennyMoran30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 JennyMoran31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 JennyMoran32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 JennyMoran33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 JennyMoran41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JennyMoran42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JennyMoran43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JennyMoran44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JennyMoran45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 JennyMoran46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JennyMoran47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 JennyMoran48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 JennyMoran49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 EgonEGBIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen on Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 JennyMoran101Issue6CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover A JennyMoran50.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JennyMoran51.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JennyMoran52.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JennyMoran53.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 JennyMoran54.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JennyMoran55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 JennyMoran56.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran57.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran58.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran59.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran60.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran61.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran62.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran63.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran64.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran65.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran66.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran67.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran68.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran69.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran70.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 JennyMoran71.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo20JennyMoran.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #20 4/26/18 JennyMoranIDWCrossingOverIssue5CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 LadySlimerIDW01.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JennyMoran72.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JennyMoran74.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JennyMoran75.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JennyMoran76.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JennyMoranIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B JennyMoran77.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 JennyMoran78.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 JennyMoran79.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4